


Bed Fort

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Take Me to Mars"
Relationships: Britta "Britt" Westbourne/Milo Giambetti





	Bed Fort

“Is it wrong that I never want to leave this room…this bed?”  
  
Milo rolled onto his side, facing her with a smile. Swallowing his words rather than speaking them, he tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
“Nevermind the room or this stupid little town.” Britt scooted closer to him, smile widening when his hand moved to her back and his arm slightly encased her body. Britt snuggled her body to his, settling her breath against the crook of his neck as he embraced her, “This bed feels like its own little world.”  
  
“We don’t have to decide anything this minute.”


End file.
